Or How Hikigaya Hachiman and Yukinoshita Haruno Got Together
by Chryshauzer
Summary: Now on his second year in college, a reformed Hikigaya Hachiman faces new troubles with the ever lovable Yukinoshita Haruno. Stupid title, I know.


**Mind the rating**

 **o.O.o**

"-and I expect your thesis to be submitted next week. Have a nice day..."

At those words, the silence in the room vanished as the sounds of multiple chairs scraping against the floor reached my ears. I closed my eyes in irritation as I closed my notes to deposit it in my bag.

5:28

Still a lot of time to eat dinner.

I didn't wait for the other students to clear the room before I took action. There's no point even if they notice me... I have discarded that part of me that hides from people every time he feels to. Let them stare at me for all I care.

As I walked in the crowded halls, I hear people talk about various subjects ranging from school works to places to hang out. It's still the same as usual.

Even when in college, things didn't seem to change...much.

Aside from the stressful workload and schedule it's still pretty much the same. People still interacted with fake smiles and live the same lives they've lived. They still travel on group and share homework... really it's still the same.

For me though...

I guess a lot of things changed for me.

Ever since entering university, I've been doing my hardest. Being the best I could be in studies and even abandoning some parts of me that hates everything just to catch up with the world...

It wasn't easy, but it was necessary.

The world waits for no one. In the end, even if you disappear, it I'll continue to move without acknowledging your existence. Each and every one of us are just specks of dust in the desert. I was a fool back then to believe that choosing that path would save me from nonexistence.

Now, here I am, conforming to the ways that I despised back then...

To be honest, whenever I look back to my old ways, even I begin to feel disgusted at my dream.

To burden others just to continue my lifestyle... I'm no different from those spoiled normalfags that cry when they don't get what they want...

No matter.

I have changed and realize my errors. I still blame society but I won't bitch about it every time I can... I'm not a PC gamer, I prefer PSP.

"Hikigaya-san!"

I was on my way to the stairs when I heard someone calling me.

"Aikawa."

A brown haired girl with a tanned skin and dark eyes approached me.

Aikawa Sena, a classmate of mine since my first year in Todoh... I can say with certainty that she is the only person in this university that talks to me regularly. She's a rather cheerful girl that takes her studies seriously and comes to me for help whenever she can't understand something from our lesson. She's a very toned down version of Isshiki.

"Ah, thank goodness I caught up..."

Saying that, the girl took several deep breathes. She wasn't very impressive in the stamina department but that's alright since I got to see her chest rise and fall... I'm still a male after all, something like this sure is about to grab my attention.

"Is there something?"

I'm not in a hurry, but talking near the stairs where a lot of people are passing through is really annoying.

Aikawa grabbed something from her bag and handed it to me... it's my note.

"Here! I thought I'd give this back today in case you might need it."

Earlier this week, Aikawa borrowed my note where our topic for our midterm exams were written. And since I was the one who wrote it, there were some added information on how to organize the messy work that is called thesis.

"Are you sure you don't need it anymore?"

The girl nodded.

"Yeah, I really learned a lot from your notes. The way you take down information and add you own opinion made it really easy for me to understand it. Thanks a lot Hikigaya-san."

I accepted my note and delivered it in my bag. Some might say that Aikawa was merely using me as her personal tutor, but that isn't really the case. She works hard to understand our topic and onlt comes to ask for my help when she knows that she can't do it alone. She doesn't like burdening someone but not above asking help.

"So, as my thanks let me treat you to dinner!"

Proclaiming what it seems to be a proposition in a place full of people really is awkward you know? Some students who heard her stared at us while they passed. I didn't missed their sly expressions.

I wish Aikawa would notice this and prevent it happening in the future.

But alas, the bubbly girl remained oblivious to the stares,

"No..."

She deflated at my quick answer.

"B-but! Come on, Hikigaya-san, it's my thanks for always troubling you!"

"A simple thank you is enough."

Aikawa sighed at my reaction.

"For the resident semi-loner and top student, you sure are stubborn... I get it, if you won't allow dinner, then can I at least treat you to coffee? Not as a thank you but because I don't want to go alone."

I shrugged, now that's something I can do.

 **o.O.o**

There are a lot of cafes near Todoh university and the one we chose was a few blocks away from the campus. It was a second story establiment that has a classic theme, displaying several pictures of historical events. It would be crowded during lunchtime but rarely when at this time of the day.

Aikawa and I were on the second floor and decided to eat dinner there. I declined another offer for treating me dinner but allowed her to treat me with a large espresso. It wasn't my favorite, but it would do, I ordered two roasted beef sandwich for my dinner while she had half a dozen clubhouse.

"Ahhh, I don't get why they want a forty-page thesis! I mean, we're only in our second year! Would our professor even read all of our works? Can he even do that?"

As I silently munched on my dinner, Aikawa started the topic. I would reply sometimes but would remain quiet most of the time, this doesn't seem to bother her at all as she continued to talk.

"I agree that this kind of work is normally saved until our senior year, but this thesis will act as our midterm exams. I think this is a lot easier than spending sleepless nights studying. And yes, he will grade them all so he must read them all."

Although it would require a lot of work and research, thesis is more preferable than a hundred and twenty questions and essays for exams. At least we are allowed to use sources for this.

"Ah, Hikigaya-san sure is taking this easy."

"Not really. I think that you should view its benefits. Doing a thesis would provide an in-depth study that could lead to expertise in our area of interest."

If my past self ever hear me proclaiming that, I have no doubt that he would curse me and write my name in his people to kill list... wait, isn't my name already there? Would that mean I would be in the hit list twice?

"Hikigaya-san... you really sounded like a teacher there just now."

Me, a teacher? Yeah, right. I might be taking my studies seriously in order to land a good job, but I will never become a teacher. I would NEVER spend my life surrounded brats and try to get along with them. I'm still a loner at heart.

"Really, just how do you see me?"

I only said that not expecting her to answer, but Aikawa placed a hand under her chin as she pondered.

"Well, I see you as a really serious person, and I think our whole class thinks so too."

"Really now?"

"Yeah, even during our first year some people from class would talk and compare you to their strict dads."

"They did what!?"

"Well, I don't blame them. Hikigaya-san... you have this aura around you... like a professional lawyer who had fought a lot of cases... it just emits this 'don't-mess-with-me' aura, and it makes starting a conversation with you really hard. It's like you'll send us to prison if we say the wrong thing to you, yeah!"

Is... is that how our classmates view me? Well whatever, if it makes them stay away from me, it's fine. Although I wonder, is this the same reason for why my professors always stutter when talking to me?

"Ah, but I know that you're just someone who takes studies very seriously. Really, if you keep this up, you'll have a bright future!"

Aikawa pumped her fists as she said that. I'm glad you think of that, Aikawa, I also want a good future.

I was sipping my coffee when my summer ringtone rang.

[I'm at Isobu sports complex, meet me there.]

I furrowed my brows at the message, what was she doing at the sports complex?

"Hikigaya-san, is... is that your girlfriend?"

Aikawa asked in almost a whisper like voice. Ah, she has met her once if I remember.

"Yeah it is... I need to get going. Thanks for the coffee..."

I stood from my chair and grabbed my bag from the floor. I better not keep her waiting.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow..."

 **o.O.o**

It took roughly thirty minutes before I arrived at the place.

Isobu sport complex was a large building that offered various indoor sports like bowling, batting machines and even swimming. It's very popular to those who wanted to play on weekends but I doubt it has a lot of customers at this time.

Why would she want to meet me here?

I entered the establishment and immediately saw her.

Sitting on the waiting area, was her. She was wearing a cardigan and white blouse along with long skirt. Her black hair stopped at her shoulders while her purple eyes that scanned everything with a bored look. Although, that changed the moment she spotted me.

"Over here, darling~"

Yukinoshita Haruno, my girlfriend, waved at me.

I hurriedly walked over to where she was.

Haruno scooted over and gestured me to seat near her even though the bench had a lot of space. I complied without any complaints.

"What are you doing here?"

To my question Haruno simply shrugged her shoulders. I noticed that she seem to be in a not-so-good mood. I wonder why...

"So, how was your day?"

Rubbing my hand with hers, she asked a rather innocent question. Even now I still feel uncomfortable whenever Haruno initiates skin contact whenever we're in public places. Maybe it's because of what we did in some occasions.

"Same, I went to work then school. Nothing noteworthy happened."

Her grip on my hand slowly turned forceful. Ow!

"Oh really? How about when you went out of school along with that classmate of yours... Kawa-something, is it?"

Oh, so that's why... so she saw.

"Her name's Aikawa... she treated me to coffee as thanks."

Haruno's smile turned cold and I unintentionally shivered in fright.

"Darling, you're not cheating on me are you?"

"No, of course not."

Hearing my reply, my girlfriend rested her head on my shoulder. Her voice a lot colder than earlier, she whispered in my hear.

"I've invested a lot in you Hikigaya-kun. I won't allow something like an affair get in the way."

To others, it would look like we were a couple having a warm moment, but in truth it was a lot colder than winter. The only reason why I'm going out with Haruno was because of a crazy scheme we've devised. Her desire was on the way of being fulfilled, but in order for that to happen, she must hold her cards close... namely, me.

"Hey darling, you've had dinner right?"

Unlike just a moment ago, Haruno's voice was inviting. Just like a normal girl in a normal relationship.

"Uh yeah... just earlier, why?"

She smiled.

"I was thinking about playing a game..."

...

...

...

And that's how we ended up playing tennis.

The current score was 5-2 with Haruno in the lead.

On the opposite, my girlfriend was dribbling the ball. Her attired had changed from earlier. She was now wearing a pink collared shirt with a cute white skirt. She was quite the sight and that is the main reason why she was on the lead.

My girlfriend sure is a cheater.

The yellow ball soon flew from her racket and landed on my right. I chased and did a return. By then Haruno was by the net and was controlling our rally.

I'd like to consider myself a good player in tennis, but against Haruno I was having a hard time. How can this woman be good at so many things while making it look easy? It's somewhat frustrating to think that someone is always better at things.

I pondered upon the unfairness of things as we continued the match.

The ball went on the corner of my court and I barely managed to return a lob. Seeing the chance, Haruno jumped for a smash... wait!

A vibrant color of violet greeted my eyes.

At the same time, the tennis ball landed behind me.

Now that's totally unfair...

"And that's six games for me, you sure are distracted darling."

You're saying that when most of your scores came from your smash? I wiped my forehead with a towel hanging on a bench and caught my breathe.

I looked at the wall clock and saw that it was close to eight, this place would close at nine.

Better retire now.

 **o.O.o**

After depositing the rental rackets in the booth, I continued towards the lockers to change and gather my things.

As expected, it was completely empty as the closing hours was near.

I searched to my locker number and entered the combination.

I sure am exhausted now... to think that I need to wake at seven and go to work at eight. Thankfully, there's no homework or projects to do or else I wouldn't have played with Haruno.

Man, having a girlfriend sure is tough.

Why did I even agreed with her schemes in the first place?

The image of a sunset filled room with a woman bearing her heart to me floated into my mind.

Ah, that's right... now I remember why.

To think that even the indomitable Yukinoshita Haruno would want that... it sure made her image in my mind shatter at her unexpected desire.

A pair of arms embraced me from behind, a warm body pressing itself on my back. The scent of lavender and sweat assaulted my nose as my girlfriend deposited her face next to mine.

"Haruno?"

My girlfriend started to caress my shoulders, like she has in the past, so many times.

"What are you thinking darling?"

"That you shouldn't be in the male's locker. Come on, someone might enter."

In response to my wariness, Haruno simply giggled as she continued her ministrations. Despite feeling her hands over my body so many times in the past, it still made my heart quicken and my body to warm up.

"We're the only ones here darling, no need to be worried."

I groaned when her hands traveled underneath my sweaty shirt, her sharp fingernails scratching my skin.

"If we do it quick, nothing's gonna happen~"

I sighed when she started planting kisses on the side of my face. Things like this had been happening a lot recently. I think something awakened in Haruno when we were almost caught that one time.

The final straw was when she bit my ear.

Okay, I'm exhausted but Haruno is just...

Without a word, I turned around and captured my girlfriend's lips. I could feel her smile through our kiss as my hands roamed about her body. She soon bit my lower lip, making me hiss and stop.

"That better not draw blood."

In response, Haruno smirked, showing teeth before she pulled me for another round of lip locking.

The natural lipstick on her lips tasted sweet in my tongue as I started to deepen our session, she parted her teeth as her own met mine and tangled. Soon were sucking in each other's tongue.

In the middle of our kiss my hands guided themselves from her narrow waist down to her firm behind, squeezing them repeatedly. Haruno's body shook from laughter as I continued my work.

We separated for a breathe of air.

Haruno looked at me with a smirk on her lips, her face was red from our passion and her eyes were clouded with lust.

"For someone so worried about being caught, you sure are into this."

I didn't pay her words attention as I squeezed her ass one last time making her giggle and pulled her close, this time my hands finding their way to her chest. I squeezed through her shirt and bra and felt the utter softness from her chest. Haruno supressed a moan at my hands, tilting her head.

"If you aren't very pleasing in the eyes, our first time would be the last."

She did always say that she liked my sharp looks, I don't know anything about that but it's enough to boost my confidence and make me try some new additions in my wardrobe.

I removed my hands from her chest and lifted her pink shirt, exposing the violet brassier that held back her generous bosom. I stared at her smooth and narrow waist to her toned stomach and to her attractive chest that no doubt captivated hundreds of men before.

Haruno rolled her eyes from my stare and tugged at my sports shirt. I guessed what she wanted and removed my top. Although, I'm not muscular, I still visit the gym at least thrice a month so that I remain fit.

Haruno seem to like it though.

I placed both of my hands on her stomach, moving it up and feeling her smooth skin until my fingertips reached the edges of her bra, my hands slid underneath and then met the softness that I've always craved. My girlfriend, knowing that I'd be stuck there for a few more moments unhooked her bra and lifted the front part to her shirt.

My hands continued to grope her large breasts, my fingers playing with her buds while Haruno nuzzled her face to my neck in order to weaken her moans.

As my hands molested her chest Haruno started to bite my neck with her front teeth. Whenever we do this, she always finds a way to leave physical marks on me. I on the other hand, am content to let her do as she please.

Soon, I got my fill of her chest and my hands grabbed the back of her thighs, lifting her with some effort and then pushing her back towards the cold metal of the lockers, my girlfriend hissed at the sudden cold but she focused on me - or rather, on pulling down my shorts and freeing my member.

Her one hand stroked my already hard thing as the other went underneath her skirt to move her violet underwear out of the way. Her arms then went around my neck to support herself as I entered.

Her fingernails buried on my back, making me hiss. After taking a moment to get used to the sudden tight and warmth, I pulled back my length and entered again. This time, Haruno bit my shoulder in response.

She gasped as I repeated the process and in no time at all, her voice filled the empty room. I threw all caution of getting caught in the air as I pumped to my girlfriend, taking all her crazy sighs as compliments to my skill.

Never once have I imagined that I would be in this position. It seem so out of this world that I, who have been a loner until now would get a beautiful woman as my girlfriend and get to do things with her that would make my younger self blow.

...even if there are strings attached and a deal to fulfill.

Feeling my imminent release, I warned my partner. But instead of removing herself, she wrapped an arm around my neck and planted the other on my chest. She used the solid locker behind her as leverage and pushed her back towards it, making me lose balance and fall to my back. My head didn't hit the floor as her arm were wrapped, but it didn't mean that it wasn't painful.

Now, on top of me Haruno grinned sexily and winked, placing her hands on my chest and lifting herself before slamming down. I felt her tighten around me as she continued to do the work, not even a minute later and I soon finished.

Sighing to myself, I pulled my girlfriend for an embrace.

 **o.O.o**

After our thing in the locker, we used the shower facilities and left like nothing happened at all.

Right now, we were inside Haruno's car. I was leaning my back on the front seat and staring at the road.

"I finished inside... again."

"So you did."

I sighed and placed a hand on her arm, Haruno pursed her lips and turned the car on the nearest place where she can park.

"We didn't use protection."

My girlfriend stared at me in indifference.

"Come on now Hikigaya-kun, even if you didn't wore protection, it doesn't mean that I didn't. I'm using pills."

"Those things aren't a hundred percent secure. Look, what would happen if you get pregnant? Wouldn't that be a thorn to your plans?"

Haruno sent me a cold smile, her voice mirroring her expression.

"On the contrary, having a child would only ensure my success."

I frowned at her response. I know how badly Haruno wanted that thing; it was e reason why she hooked up with me and gave me her firs time after all... but this is something else.

"And what of the child?"

She smirked.

"What about it?"

I took a deep breathe... this conversation was going in dark places. Should that ever happen, what would I do? Would I be wiling to sacrifice a life just to fulfill a promise to the devil?

"I agreed to help you, and I intend to. But please, should it ever happen, don't involve a baby to achieve your goals... because if that happens, I would stop you."

In that moment, Haruno's hollow gaze bored unto me. I glared back at her with full force in response. Our staring contest was stopped by laughter.

Her laughter...

"Oh, Hikigaya-kun... that is why I chose you over the other candidates."

I relaxed on my seat, thanking everything that it didn't devolve into anything serious. Haruno sighed and rested her head on the driving wheel.

"I will do everything to achieve it... and that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want to go that far, and if that ever that happens... I know that you would stop me. That's one of the reasons, I chose you."

"And the other?"

Haruno gave me a smile.

"Well, you look pretty good now. That sharp appearance and intimidating stare is just my type... the fact that you've abandoned your funny dream and chose to make your own future is a plus too... lastly, the sex is great."

I sputtered and blushed at the last part. Haruno laughed.

"Speaking of that... is this gonna be a thing?"

"Hm?"

I glared at her with a blush on my cheeks.

"First, at a stall during a festival. Second, hidden by the trees behind the campus and then on Hiratsuka's car! You were lucky she was drunk and believed when I told her that she vomited..."

My girlfriend chuckled and drove the car back to the road.

"For someone who complains a lot you sure go all the way when we do it."

I sighed, I have no response.

Whoever thought that I'd be involve in a very messy business with Yukinoshita Haruno?

Well it's not like I mind... much.

 **o.O.o**

 **Hello there, welcome to my new story.**

 **Huh, I feel pretty awkward for writing this but... men.**

 **I've already planned the next chapter and it will explore how this debacle started. Until we reach this very point.**

 **As you can see, 8man is different from his high school days. I will say that there are several reasons but time will unravel them. I'm still deciding on whether some characters should return... and no worries, only one OC will be and she won't be that important on the grand scheme of things (I've always wanted to use that line.)**

 **As for Yukino and Hayam...they will certainly be involved.**

 **The lemon... yeah, this is the only time that it'd be described in full (if you want) and it's gonna appear in most chapters.**

 **Updates are gonna be slow, I'm going to finish my other story first. OHHHLTLPG will end with.. maybe 10 chapters...**

 **Soooo, what do you guys think? Too OOC? Not enough depth? Stupid? If so, then say it so I can remove this filth. _Filth_!**

 **BTW, I'm trying to draw this version of 8man, wish me luck.**

 **See ya next chapter.**


End file.
